


i'll be your breath if you can be mine

by lucasfletcher



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Soz, cal and mikey are not in this, thats basically it, they go hiking, they have the day off, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasfletcher/pseuds/lucasfletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tomorrow’s our day off, right? Let’s do something different,” said Luke, and that was that. He truly regrets it now, huffing and puffing as he watches Ashton’s form ascend a good three meters ahead of him.</p><p>There’s a trickle of sweat running down his neck, and he wipes it off with the hem of his tank top. He doesn’t even have time to observe the nature around him, focusing on his steps and breathing. When he glances back up, Ashton is even further away from him and Luke has to stop to catch his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be your breath if you can be mine

**Author's Note:**

> damn son im on a roll
> 
> aanyway this is based off of the photos luke and ash posted today you know the grand canyon ones (another lashton date are you kidding me??)
> 
> i've never been to grand canyon before obvs or wherever the photos were taken, it just inspired me to write this so
> 
> title from the sky under the sea by pierce the veil

Luke doesn’t know who’s idea it was. Probably Ashton’s, even though he knows if he asked the older boy, he would just tell him it was Luke’s fault anyway. Well, he would phrase it differently, because it seems like he’s definitely enjoying himself right now.

 

“Tomorrow’s our day off, right? Let’s do something different,” said Luke, and that was that. He truly regrets it now, huffing and puffing as he watches Ashton’s form ascend a good three meters ahead of him.

 

There’s a trickle of sweat running down his neck, and he wipes it off with the hem of his tank top. He doesn’t even have time to observe the nature around him, focusing on his steps and breathing. When he glances back up, Ashton is even further away from him and Luke has to stop to catch his breath.

 

“Ash,” he wheezes, while trying to pull his water bottle from his backpack. The older boy doesn’t seem to hear him, or maybe he’s just ignoring Luke. It doesn’t matter, since Luke’s already starting to get a little annoyed.

 

“Wait for me,” he calls out a little louder. Ashton turns around and starts walking backwards, a bright grin overtaking his features.

 

“It’s not much longer now,” chirps Ashton and Luke hates how happy he looks, curls peeking out from his beanie and he hates how he had to wake up at eight am, so their trek wouldn’t be threatened by the weather that was supposed to get worse in the afternoon. Ashton finally stops and also takes out his water bottle, letting Luke catch up to him.

 

“Carry me,” pouts Luke and throws his arms around Ashton’s neck, clinging to him like his life depends on it. Ashton giggles and tries to push Luke off of him.

 

“You’re too heavy, dummy. C’mon, Lukey, I promise it’ll be worth it.”

 

“It better be,” huffs Luke. Ashton intertwines their fingers and pulls the pouting boy along. Luke doesn’t get it how Ashton isn’t complaining yet. He knows Ash is an inexhaustible ball of energy, carrying with whichever task you throw his way, but still.

 

Luke’s legs are cramping and he just wants to fall to the ground and never move again. But Ashton’s hand is determinedly pulling him along and he has to follow him, keeping up with his brisk pace. The sun is burning hot on their skin, and how the fuck was this supposed to be the bad weather?

 

“Hey, look, grumpy, we’re almost there,” Ashton points ahead of them, and indeed, there are a few people mulling about what seems to be like the end of the tourists’ pathway.

 

When they finally get the full view of the landscape, the frown on Luke’s face slowly dissipates. Ashton throws his backpack on the patch of grass and moves closer to the edge of the cliff they are standing on, Luke following suit.

 

Luke wraps his arms around Ashton’s waist and puts his chin on the shorter boy’s shoulder, letting him lean back into his body. They take in the view before them, the seas of green and grey spreading ahead.

 

“Wow,” whispers Luke, as if he was somehow going to disrupt the serenity of the moment, if he spoke louder, while Ashton just nods. Then he turns his head to look at Luke with a grin on his face, brushing their noses together.

 

“We made it. I’m so proud of you,” he says quietly. There’s a warm feeling spreading across Luke’s chest, and yeah, he thinks, maybe it _was_ worth it.

 

Ashton brings their lips together, Luke still leaning down and pulling their bodies even closer, slipping his hands under Ashton’s T-shirt to gently caress the warm skin of his stomach. He doesn’t even notice when Ashton takes out his phone to snap a quick photo of them, winking at Luke and ordering him to take one of him alone. Just as they take their photos, the sun hides behind a mass of clouds.

 

They rest on the ground for a few moments, quietly observing their surroundings. Somehow, the people had disappeared, leaving only the two of them. So there is no one to see how Ashton leaps from his position into Luke’s lap, straddling him, his strong thighs going around Luke’s hips.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Luke flushes, even though they are alone he still feels uneasy in the open space, not knowing if someone is watching.

 

“Lot of energy,” grins Ashton, bringing his hips down and simultaneously kissing up Luke’s neck.

 

“I-I, we… shouldn’t here,” stutters Luke, trying to ignore the burning desire spreading in his tummy.

 

“Let’s just go there,” Ashton points to the rocks behind them, and well, who’s Luke to say no to that?

 

They spread Ashton’s hoodie on the ground, so he can lie on his back, taking Luke down with him. Their mouths find each other, tongues intertwining and Luke wriggles his hand into Ashton’s boxers. Just as he takes a hold of him, Ashton springs up, knocking their teeth together and bumping their foreheads.

 

“Ow, fuck! Something fucking bit me,” he tries to observe the spot on his arm, making Luke put his forehead on Ashton’s shoulder, snickering. He still has his hand down Ashton’s pants and just as he tries to continue, there’s a loud grumble from above, the clouds gathering quickly. Few raindrops fall down, leaving a cold feeling on Luke’s burning skin.

 

“No, no, no, _no_ ,” whines Ashton, as Luke takes his hand out and stands up, smoothing out his clothes.

 

“C’mon Ash, we have to go, like, now.”

 

“And what am I supposed to do with this?” he gestures to his crotch area, but stands up nonetheless. Luke sticks his hand back down, and arranges Ashton in his shorts, still snickering. Ashton joins him moments later, as he jogs past Luke down the narrow pathway.

 

Luke leaps onto Ash’s back, making the other boy stumble, but he regains his balance and manages to run even with the giant dork of his boyfriend clinging to his back. Luke drops a kiss to the back of his neck, as the raindrops turn into a storming waterfall.

 

(As they lie in their bunk that night, Luke tweets about his good day, while Ashton shivers besides him. “We’re _never_ trying that again,” he sniffles.)

**Author's Note:**

> you're still welcome to come talk to me on tumblr aaat ashtnwins <3


End file.
